A vampires wish
by m3otoko
Summary: Alucard takes seras on a walk to the beach. to watch a beautiful star shower...set after the anime series.


"Miss Victoria" Walter said drying dishes.

It was a beautiful night; the sky was a dark navy filled with stars and a full moon. Seras was busy star gazing. It was her night off and she was waiting for her master to take her out on a 'nature walk.'

"Miss Victoria!"

"Huh?" Seras snapped out of her daydreaming "Sorry Walter, what were you saying?"

Walter sighed "Star gazing again? You really have grown fond of the night haven't you?"

Seras giggled lightly "Yeah. Master always takes me out on romantic walks through the forests.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I've learnt so many things about the night that I didn't know before; like how I and master get to see some beautiful animals such as Owls that humans don't normally see."

"Well it seems you and Alucard have formed quite the relationship," replies Walter walking over to her.

"Yeah." Seras blushed. "I love him with all my heart."

"And I you" came a voice.

"Master!" Seras squealed in delight.

"Good evening my police girl" Alucard smiled walking over to her. "Are you looking forward to our walk?

"Of course I am my mate!" She smiled. Seras loves her master – so much. He loves her just as much; since drinking his blood, Seras has gone through countless changes. She was stronger; such as being able to life 5 times her body weight. She could now phase through walls and celines. And she now had a stronger taste for blood. Alucard teaches her everything. From drinking blood – to every little detail of the night world. Like the stars, constellations. Her even showed her how to draw constellations with her finger held to the sky. Yes, Seras loves her new undead life. Even more then her other life.

**Chapter 2; the wish.**

In the forest.

"Where are we going master?"

Alucrad and seras walked hand in hand around the forest; just a few miles away from the manor.

"You'll see" Alucard had somewhere in mind; somewhere very beautiful and romantic….it was quite a treck, that meant walking up steep hills; which was very tirering for the young female vampire.

"I need to stop for a break master." Seras panted She was giggerling slightly. she was loving the trip (which was now by a beach with loads of hills; palm trees and rock pools.)

Seras could see the beach from where they were. She had no idea that there we're any beaches in London. At the beaches, were in Wales or so she thought.

After about 2 hours of walking they reached the top of the huge mountain. Which overlooked the huge beach. But the beach was not alucard's mind. He had something else in mind for his mate.

"What a view!" Seras gasped in delight "Master thank you, the walk was tirering but this is well worth it!"

"Tis beautiful my seras!" Alucard smiled in a dreamy state "But this is not the surprise."

"It's not?" Seras aid puzzled "but what could possibly be more beautiful than a beach like this."

Alucard smiled and sat next to seras on a moss covered rock. He pulled her onto his lap and rapped her into his coat. He pulled out two blood packets and handed one to her.

"Thanks alucard." She smiled "I am very thirsty."

"We'll just sit here and wait for it." Alucard smiled kissig the top of seras' head.

"For what?" Seras smiled "tell me please."

"Well okay." Alucard smiled "Every few hundred years a shower of stars that only we vampires can see flies across the sky. They are all different colours and when they've past you can make a wish that WILL come true…"

"A wish!" Seras gasped

"Yes" Alucard chuckled "But I can't make a wish."

"Why?" Seras asked

"Because you can only make one if you have never done anything selfishly without reason. And that is you my mate."

"Master…."

Just then the first stars of the night flew by.

"Ah" Alucard smiled "It's started. Now think carefully my mate. You only get one wish."

The shower was beautiful; the stars lit up the sky as they danced and flew through the sky. Seras watched in amazement; while still thinking about what she should wish for. There are so many things she wants. But this wish will be given to her because of her kindness. She didn't want to use it selfishly. Then she had an idea. A wish for her and her master.

After the shower. Seras stood up and walked towards the edge of the cliff. She closed her eyes and thought really REALLY hard.

Alucard stood up and walked over to his mate.

"What did you wish for my mate?"

"I can't tell you" Seras smiled hugging him "cause it won't come true then."

"This will come true. Seras" He said nuzzling her cheek "Even if you do tell me."

"It's a surprise…" She smiled.

**Chapter 3. The surprise.**

Seras woke up in Alucards arms. She was waiting for her wish to come true. It had been 2 days since the shower. She dreamt of how beautiful the sky was that night and how amazing it was that only vampires could see it.

"Seras come quick!" Came a voice. Seras at up. Hitting her head on the cuffing. "OWWW!"

"What is it seras." Alucard groaned in his sleep.

"You'll see!" Seras squealed

She jumped out of the coffin and dashed to the window. Walter and Integra stood in amazement at the sight. Was this a dream? Was she imagining things? No, her wish had come true.

"MASTER!"

Alucard sat up like a dart and went to the window.

"What is it sera-"

Alucard's eyes widened. Was this real. There standing in the middle of the garden was a huge ball of souls. But not just any souls. Souls that alucard had killed unesiserouly. "What is this?"

"Its your ticket to getting a wish of your own. My mate

"Seras…"

Seras had wished for all the souls of people that her mate had killed selfishly when her was Dracula. Her wish was for alucard to release them. And purify his own heart. By doing so; he too could have his own wishes.

"I want you to have wishes to my mate. Even though you WERE evil all those hundreds of years ago; you have changed. I want to prove that by allowing you a chance to make it right. Release the souls that they can be free. And so your heart will purify."

"Seras…." Was all alucard could say.

"I don't know how my wish came true. But I want to show everyone what a kind hearted male you are. Even though your are the count. I think because of how kind and pure my heart is…they granted my wish…."

"But, what about all the things you want? Like the ipad, or the lab puppy you always pet at the store and-"

Alucard was cut off with a small finger. "I know I say I want all that stuff…" Seras whispered. "But just material objects. I have everything I could ever want right her my love."

"Seras…" Alucard started to cry. But not blood tears…but pure water tears. He had not cried normally for years.

"no go and release those souls. And then we could go for a nature walk perhaps?" Seras smiled sweetly.

"My beloved seras." Alucard sniffed. He couldn't believe it. Although he was cold at times, he knew he would always have seras by his side. She always brought out his kinder self. And tonight proved it. He smiled and went down to the ball of souls.

"In the name of god! Mays these pure souls of my past slavery are free and live happily in the skies of heaven."

They all watched as the souls flew around the manor. Making their way to the great beyond.

Alucard beckoned seras down from the balcony. She came down and hugged her mate tightly.

"I promise my mate." Alucard sniffed "I will not use my wishes for my own shellfish self. I will use them for good. "

Seras smiled in their embrace. Those were words that she never thought she'd hear him say…well at least not in front of anyone other than her.

They all watched as the souls flew into the night sky. Alucard couldn't believe this. He was become more human than he thought was possible. Even he and seras will always be vampires.

**Thanks for reading ^^ I know a lot of OOCs but I can actually see something like this happening ^_^ plz tell me what you all think ^^**


End file.
